


My Sun

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Noctis receives his soulmark at the age of 5 but he keeps it hidden growing up, as most people do. When he learns Prompto has one too, jealousy ensues...





	My Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday gift for someone special to me. Happy Birthday <3

~5~ 

 

Noctis stared at the mark on the back of his hand. It was like magic. Yesterday the mark hadn’t been there, but today he had a soulmark in the shape of a sun. Every time he touched it warmth spread through him, comforting him as if it wrapped him up in his favourite blanket.

He looked up at his dad, holding his hand up to offer him a better view.

Holding Noctis’ hand, Regis examined the soul mark. He’d never seen one like it. Usually they were dull, but Noctis’ shimmered in the light, reflecting rays as if it were an actual sun. 

“You’ve a strong mark, my son. I sense a courageous individual,” Regis said, letting go of Noctis’ hand.

Noctis frowned, bringing the mark close to his face. All he could see was a sun. “How can you tell?” 

“Intuition,” Regis responded, placing a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “It takes a great deal of strength to shine brighter than everyone else.”

 

~10~ 

 

Noctis laid on his back, sandwiched between Ignis and Gladio on the grass at the Amicitia manor. Gladio had been teaching him how to play basketball again as a break from sparring. 

“I still kinda suck,” Noctis moaned, feeling his arms brush against his friends as he wriggled to lay more comfortably.

“I know it’s difficult, but try to have patience. Gladio and I have been playing longer than you. You’ll catch up soon, I’m sure,” Ignis said, comforting him.

“Unlikely…” Noctis sighed. They towered over him in height so there was no way he could win against them. Maybe he would have a chance when he was older though.

“Yeah, Iggy’s right. Dad taught me years ago, so I got a head start on both of you. You’re doing good. Just gotta keep tryin’,” Gladio said, adding his own encouragement into the mix. 

“I guess…” Noctis agreed, nodding the best he could. “Hey, can I ask you two a question?” 

“Shoot.”

“Of course.” 

“Dad said someone in the Crownsguard found their soulmate so there’s gonna be a wedding soon… do all soulmates marry?” 

There was a brief stretch of silence before Ignis spoke.

“Most do, but a minority remain as friends. Marriage, or even cohabiting is the usual outcome though,” Ignis explained.

Noctis’ frowned. “What’s cohabiting?” 

“He means living together,” Gladio answered, trying to avoid an Ignis’ lengthy explanation on what the word meant.

“So… their just boyfriend and girlfriend? Why?” Noctis asked, not understanding. From as young as he could remember the concept of marriage had been drilled into him, knowing one day he would be a husband.

“There are lots of reasons. It’s up to the individuals involved to decide what is right for them,” Ignis answered. “As you know, my uncle chose not to marry.”

“He has a soulmate?!” 

“Must you be so loud?” Ignis laughed.

“Sorry, Iggy,” Noctis mumbled.

“Don’t worry. But to answer your question; yes, he does. Though he’s never told me why they remained unmarried,” Ignis answered. 

“I never knew that…” Noctis said, looking up at the clouds. “Dad said mum was his soulmate.” 

“My mum and dad were soulmates too…” Gladio chipped in. 

Ignis lifted his head to look at Gladio. Not wishing to dwell on such a subject, he stood up and offered a hand to Noctis. “Perhaps we should return to the Citadel? Our families will no doubt have noticed our absences by now?” 

Nodding in agreement they left the Amicitia’s garden and had Jared arrange for them to return to the Citadel. They even found time to sneak sweets out of the treats cupboard in the kitchen while they waited.

 

~15~

 

“Order what you want,” Noctis said as he sat down at the table to browse the menu. “It’s my treat.” 

Prompto waved his hands in the air to protest despite knowing how little change he had on him. “I can’t do that, I’ll pay for my ice cream. I don’t wanna be a burden…”

“Prom, you're my best friend. Just sit down and choose what you want. The longer you stand up the more attention we’re getting,” Noctis pointed out whilst trying to ignore the stares from the surrounding customers. He should be used to it by now, but it wasn’t often that Gladio wasn’t beside him, intimidating everyone around them enough to make them look away.

“Uhhhh, ok…” Prompto responded, dropping onto the seat opposite Noctis. It was their first outing together, and he already felt like he was messing it up. He looked at the menu overwhelmed by how many favours of ice cream they had, no wonder everyone was raving about this place at school.

Noctis pulled out his phone to waste time when a text from Ignis flashed up on the screen informing him that Ignis and Gladio were at a table on the opposite side of the ice cream parlor. He typed a quick response and slid his phone back into his pocket. 

“Decided yet?” Noctis asked. 

“Almost…” Prompto nodded as he continued to whittle down what he wanted.

“What’s ones are you stuck on?” Noctis enquired, ready to read their descriptions on the menu in front of him.

“The strawberry dream, bubblegum chew and tropical explosion…” he answered, biting his lip.

“Cool,” Noctis said, standing up to go order. He left the table despite the way Prompto tried to stop him. Maybe he should have waited but treating him always made Noctis feel good. Besides, it meant he would need to try a few new flavours too. 

 

~15~

 

Noctis sat on the roof of his school building, soaking in the sun’s rays. The warmth they offered was nothing compared to the soulmark on the back of his hand he kept hidden beneath a fingerless glove.

Only a handful of people knew he’d received his mark. This way it meant the tabloids weren’t constantly gossiping or speculating who his soulmate was.

The sound of footsteps rushing towards him brought a smile to his face. He didn’t even need to look to recognise the familiar sound of Prompto running over. 

“Hey,” Noctis greeted, looking at his friend as he sat beside him. His eyes fell on the bag in his hands. “What’ve you got?” 

“These?” Prompto laughed nervously as he waved the bag a little. 

“Yeah…” 

“Well, erm… I kinda thought you always eat what Ignis cooks you, so maybe you might wanna try some of my cooking?” Prompto responded, biting his lip as he watched Noctis stare at the bag. “I m-mean it’s probably not that good a-and you can say no, so there’s-”

“What did you bring?” Noctis asked, trying to peek inside, but the way Prompto was clutching it for dear life hid its contents.

“Yeah, I thought you’d say no. It was a stupid idea. Don’t worry I won’t bother you again-” 

“Prom,” Noctis interrupted Prompto’s nervous rambling. “I asked what you brought?”

Prompto mouthed Noctis’ question back as he let it sink in. “It’s my attempt at sandwiches…” 

“You attempted a sandwich?” Noctis laughed. 

“There the garula ones you like…” Prompto added, his voice smaller. He knew they were nothing compared to what Ignis made, but still, he wanted to share food he’d made too.

“Garula?” Noctis chimed. “Now I gotta try one.” 

Prompto smiled, opening the bag to pull out his lunchbox. He offered the first sandwich to Noctis.

Noctis took his first bite, not expecting Ignis’ level of perfection, but it was shockingly close. “Geez, you seriously downplayed how great these are,” Noctis grinned, before tucking into it again. 

Seeing the look of relief mixed with happiness on Prompto’s face brought a warming sensation over him. It felt good sharing a moment like this.

 

~16~

 

“What’s up, bro? Why you on the bench?” Prompto asked, resting a hand Noctis’ shoulder.

Noctis shrugged, his sleepiness fading the longer Prompto’s hand lingered. His eyes fell on the familiar wristband before he let himself look back at Prompto’s face. “Just not feeling it…” 

“When do you ever feel like P.E?” Prompto laughed, patting Noctis’ shoulder and turning to look back at the court. Most of the class had vacated it, but a few of the popular guys were showing off shooting hoops in front of the girls in their class.

“Ugh…” Noctis moaned, flopping back against the wall as he stared in the direction of the racket. This was how every P.E class end up, an embarrassing display of teenage hormone driven flirting. “... That’s why I don’t join in.” 

“Come on, dude, it’ll be fun. We’re on the same team, anyway. You know you love basketball,” Prompto grinned, trying his best to include him in the class.

Noctis weighed up the pros and cons, not to mention the look that Prompto was giving him, making his determination to not play waiver. He normally only played in private with Prompto or Gladio, but he could make an exception. “Okay… but if I get the ball I’m throwing it straight at you.”

“Awww, dude you’re the best!” Prompto beamed, joining Noctis to jog over and take their positions.

 

~16~

 

“Oh em gee…” Prompto whispered as he stood blank faced in front of the arcade machine that was spewing out tickets at his feet.

“Dude, how the hell did you do that?!” Noctis questioned, staring at the never ending ream of tickets.

“I dunno. I guess I just got lucky?” Prompto shrugged as he placed the gun controller back into its position.

“You got the damn jackpot, at least give yourself some credit,” Noctis responded, slinging his gloved arm around Prompto’s shoulders. “You’re kinda awesome, you know that?” 

 

~17~

 

“Hey, Iggy… you ever think about soulmates?” Noctis asked, trying to make the question as casual as possible as he made his way around the kitchen counter. If he didn’t stay close, he knew Ignis would sneak vegetables into dinner again, something he was glad Prompto never deceived him with.

“I have entertained the thought occasionally,” Ignis responded as he continued preparing dinner. 

Noctis felt his hopes for the conversation lower. He should have expected Ignis to not divulge much.

“Well… have you ever been curious who your soulmate is?” Noctis asked, trying to steer the conversation in a direction where Ignis might speak.

“It seems this will come as a surprise but unlike you, I have yet to receive a soulmark,” Ignis replied, his attention focused on the simmering food.

Noctis frowned. “Sorry, I didn’t realise… but who said I had a soulmark?” 

“No one. Given you’ve worn a solitary glove for the past eleven years, it was hardly difficult to deduce that it’s not for aesthetic purposes,” Ignis answered, glancing in Noctis’ direction. 

Noctis hid the gloved hand behind his back. Of course Ignis had figured it out, it was rather naïve on his part to underestimate Ignis’ attention to detail. Still, if he knew, who else did?

“Noct, are you alright? Your complexion has turned rather pale,” Ignis stated.

“Huh? Oh, yeah… yeah, I’m good,” Noctis responded, taking a step back. “Just stuff on my mind.” 

 

~18~ 

 

“Dude, you look awesome!” Prompto laughed as he came stomping into Noctis’ living room in his chocobo costume, minus the excessive plumage he would add later once they arrived at Insomnia’s annual comic con. 

“So do you,” Noctis grinned, admiring Prompto. He’d seen him pour hours of work into that costume and it had paid off. Prompto looked like he was born to be a chocobo. “Though, I don’t think chocobo’s wear those,” he said without thought, nodding at the yellow wristband Prompto wore.

“Guess they don’t,” Prompto nervously laughed, covering it with his other hand. “Guess I’m reinventing the chocobo…” 

“You could take it off for one day,” Noctis responded, missing Prompto’s protection of it.

“I don’t think so… it’s kinda personal, you get me?” 

“It’s personal? Like someone brought it for you?” Noctis frowned, as he tried to find a place to store his wallet and phone in his assassin’s costume.

“No…” Prompto shook his head. “... More like, what’s under it.”

“Under it? O- _oh_... A soulmark…” Noctis whispered, as he realized he’d never seen Prompto without it. Remembering his own soulmark, he felt a little jealous that someone was destined to be with him.

“Yeah… guess you’d understand though. You always wear your glove to hide yours too, don’t you?” Prompto asked, letting go of his wrist.

He stared at his right hand; it was still gloved even under his costume. Though he wanted to deny it, he couldn’t lie to Prompto, he never had been able to. “Yeah… I understand.”

 

~Later that evening~

 

“Noct, what could be of such an importance you’ve woken not only me, but most likely my neighbour’s at this hour?” Ignis asked, trying to remain as polite as possible, though his voice gave away his annoyance.

“I had to get out the apartment. I just… the longer I was there the more I was thinking and… look, I don’t have the words for it, okay?” Noctis sighed, running a hand down his face. “Can I crash here?” 

“It’s a one-bedroom apartment,” Ignis replied unable to conjure a better argument while he was so sleep deprived.

“I know. I’ll sleep on the sofa,” Noctis responded, gesturing in its direction. “Please Specs? The only other place I can go is Gladio’s and you know if I show up Clarus will tell dad that I snuck out…” 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to push his glasses up, forgetting they were still in the case on the nightstand. “Fine. You can stay,” he sighed, making his way into the kitchen. “I’ll be back once I’ve made coffee.” 

“Cool. Thanks Specs,” Noctis responded, as he made himself at home. With his trainers kicked off and jacket over the back of the settee, he grabbed the TV remote and put on some awful black and white film.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your unannounced visit?” Ignis asked as he relaxed beside Noctis, sipping his coffee.

“I just… I feel _really_ pissed off,” Noctis admitted, eyeing Ignis’ coffee, wondering if he’d annoyed him that much that Ignis hadn’t offered him one too.

“What’s brought this about?” Ignis asked. It was unusual to hear Noctis be so forward about his emotions.

“I found out Prompto has a soulmark…” 

“I’m not sure you should discuss this with me. Soulmark‘s are rather personal,” Ignis chastised him.

“Shit. Didn’t think,” Noctis admitted, resting his head on the back of the settee. “But, still… I can’t stop thinking about it. I just get so angry when I imagine him with someone else in that way, you know?” 

Ignis hummed. “Is that so?” 

“Why else would I say it?” Noctis responded in frustration.

“Fair point. May I enquire if you’ve seen said soulmark?” Ignis asked with a quick glance at Noctis before sipping his coffee once more.

“No. We chatted about it…” 

Ignis offered a subtle nod. “Then perhaps you should see whether your soulmate marks correlate before you waste energy imagining Prompto with another. From as far as I can remember, he’s worn that wristband throughout the entirety of your friendship. That alone suggests he received his mark early in life too.”

“How the...? How did you know where it was?” Noctis asked, staring in disbelief.

“Come now, Noct. It’s a part of my duty to be observant. I cannot fathom how you didn’t notice it.” 

 

~20~

 

Noctis had tried time and time again to find an opportunity to broach the subject with Prompto, but if the topic ever steered too close to soulmates, then Prompto changed the conversation.

Standing out on his balcony, he left the double-glazed doors open, inviting Prompto to meet him out here once he’d returned from the bathroom. Once again without being asked Ignis had set a romantic mood, cooking them a meal for two which was one of Prompto’s favourites and selecting a wine for them before Ignis made a swift departure once they’d eaten. 

It was difficult, almost strained. He knew Prompto was excited to find his soulmate, Noctis could tell from all the romantic themed pictures Prompto liked and shared online. Before knowing Prompto had a soulmate Noctis hadn’t paid attention to that kind of stuff but now, every time he saw Prompto’s college friends interact with him, he felt a new wave of jealousy wash through him, never knowing if he’d lose the best person in his life to someone else.

He was certain no one could love Prompto more than him. Noctis wasn’t sure when his feelings had changed, but ever since he’d awoken to his crush it had gotten even worse witnessing Prompto’s sappy status’ knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

“Why you out here, bro?” Prompto’s voice called as he stepped out onto the balcony and joined Noctis looking at the night sky.

Noctis shrugged. “Just needed some fresh air.” 

“That’s cool… kinda pretty out here tonight,” Prompto observed.

“Yeah… it is,” Noctis agreed, turning to look at Prompto. Pretty wasn’t normally a word he would use, but with a backdrop of stars to frame Prompto’s face, he was easily agreeable.

“I’ve been thinking…” Prompto began but his voice trailed off.

“Yeah?” Noctis responded, internally kicked himself for sounding too eager. 

Prompto shook his head. “It’s nothing really, a-and I’m probably being silly… but I’ve been thinking…” 

“What about?” Noctis asked as casually as he could manage.

“My soulmate… I think I’ve found them,” Prompto laughed a little nervously, turning to look away.

Noctis felt his chest constrict as a lump formed in his throat. He cursed the astrals under his breath. “That’s… that’s cool,” he rasped, trying to sound as normal as possible.

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Prompto smiled, looking at Noctis. “The only issue is I don’t know how to confess…” 

“I’m sure you can figure it out… you’re romantic enough,” Noctis responded, fighting his urge to cuddle up under a blanket and cry. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think _he_ likes romantic stuff… whenever I post stuff like that online he never interacts with me,” Prompto admitted, hanging his head.

Noctis’ hand crunched into a fist out of Prompto’s view, he wasn’t angry, he just needed something else to focus on. “Then he’s kind of an idiot. You’re awesome.”

Prompto let out a hearty laugh. “Says you. But, still, don’t call him an idiot.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Nah… don’t worry…” Prompto laughed, moving closer to sling an arm around Noctis’ shoulders. “You really think that though, buddy? That I’m awesome?” 

Noctis nodded, enjoying what would probably be one of the last times Prompto would touch him like this before he got with his _male_ soulmate, as if to add insult to injury. 

“Duuude,” Prompto smiled, squeezing Noctis before letting go and returning his attention to the stars. “Should I tell him I love him first or wait until he tells me?” 

“Do whatever would make you feel happy,” Noctis swallowed, staring down at the city’s lights. 

“I don’t think I’ll be happy until I know how he feels,” Prompto said, his voice a little quieter.

“Then tell him. I don’t know what else to say. You know I’m not good at romantic stuff,” Noctis replied, desperate to be over with the conversation.

“Okay then, I’ll confess tomorrow… when I’ve had time to prepare,” Prompto said as his smile returned.

“T-tomorrow?” Noctis stammered out as his heart broke. He at least thought he could have Prompto for a few more weeks while he built up the courage or something.

“What’s wrong with tomorrow?” Prompto asked. He moved to rest his side on the railing, giving Noctis his full attention.

“Nothing… just thought you’d need more time to prepare,” Noctis said, struggling to find a suitable lie under Prompto’s gaze.

“Dude, I’ve been preparing years… only reason I’m doing this now is because sticking in the friend zone is killing me,” Prompto explained, before reaching out to touch Noctis. “I’m gonna confess tomorrow, but promise me one thing, please?” 

“What?” Noctis asked, doing his best to not show the pain he was in.

With a smile, Prompto leant his head on Noctis’ shoulder. “No matter what, you’ll always be my best friend?” 

 

~Later that evening~

 

**Noctis** Iggy are you awake?  
 **Noctis** I know it’s late but I need someone  
 **Noctis** like I just can’t deal with life right now  
 **Noctis**...  
 **Noctis** are you asleep already?

Noctis stared at his phone through tear-filled eyes, ready to give up when it finally chimed. 

**Ignis** Please calm down. I apologise for my delay responding, but you caught me whilst in the shower. Now explain what’s happened.

That explained a lot. He knew it was unusual for Ignis to not have his phone handy. 

**Noctis** it’s Prompto  
 **Noctis** he found his soulmate  
 **Noctis** and he’s confessing tomorrow…  
 **Noctis** I don’t know how to cope

He felt another tear roll down his face as he pulled his blanket higher up him.

**Ignis** News of Prompto having found his soulmate is new to you? 

Noctis stared disbelief, feeling his chest ache.

**Noctis** you already knew?  
 **Noctis** did Prom tell you before me?

**Ignis** No one has told me anything.

Noctis frowned at how fast Ignis’ text arrived. 

**Ignis** To elaborate, I believed you already knew who his soulmate was. Though I’ve never had it verbally confirmed, from my observations alone I’ve been certain who his soulmate is for a while now.

Noctis swallowed, feeling betrayed.

**Noctis** who is it? 

It was a stupid question because he knew Ignis’ answer before he’d even received it. The message that flashed up on the screen confirmed he knew Ignis too well. 

**Ignis** That is not something I can divulge. I’m sorry, Noct. 

**Noctis** worth a try

**Ignis** Indeed.

Smiling ever so slightly at Ignis’ predictability, he closed off his messages to Ignis and pulled up his chat with Prompto.

**Noctis** Sorry for being kinda useless tonight. You planned out your confession?

He knew it would hurt, but tomorrow night Prompto would probably be too busy with his soulmate to even think about texting him. 

**Prompto** Hey dude! Nahhhh don’t worry. It’s cool. Kinda expected you to not be into it. Planned it though. I’m gonna do it at the park near that ice cream parlor :D 

**Noctis** ~~but that’s our hangout spot~~  
 **Noctis** that sounds great. Sure he’ll love it! 

Was the explanation mark too much? He wasn’t sure.

**Prompto** I know he will. He loves ice cream XD   
**Prompto** Gonna get there for 12 to get the lunchtime couples sharer sundae. Cool idea right? 

**Noctis** Yeah. Great idea. Good luck.

Turning his phone onto silent, Noctis curled up, sobbing under the comfort of his favourite blanket. This behaviour wasn’t like him. He hoped Prompto’s soulmate was open to a best friend that was in love with who they’re dating…

 

~The next morning~ 

 

A glance at the clock showed it was a little after half ten. That was great, he could work with that. Accounting for traffic he could drive to the ice cream parlor in about ten minutes.

He tried his best to eat breakfast, but with how his stomach felt he couldn’t manage more than a few mouthfuls. 

Knowing he had to make an impression, he ditched his usual t-shirt collection and chose a button up to wear over his jeans. Smart-casual seemed like the thing to do for these things.

He knew it was wrong of him, but knowing where Prompto would be today, he _had_ to be there, almost as if his life depended on it.

Stealing a glance at his phone, it had just passed eleven. He took one last look in the mirror, making sure his appearance was perfect. The nerves he felt were that of this being his first date rather than wrecking Prompto’s first date. 

His hand was still exposed, so he looked at his mark, admiring its shimmer from the sunlight that was filtering in.

“I don’t know who you're matched with, but you’re wrong. Prompto’s my sun. He always has been and always will be,” he muttered, as he tucked a fingerless glove over his right hand to cover it.

Stuffing his phone into his jeans pocket, he grabbed his car keys and left the apartment.

The plan was simple. He would park near the ice cream parlor and would wait until Prompto arrived. With it being a date he knew Prompto would arrive stupidly early, so that was his chance to dart out the car, confess and stop Prompto confessing to his soulmate.

He had a good feeling about the outcome for some absurd reason.

When he arrived Prompto was already pacing back and forth, holding a bouquet of bright yellow flowers. The sight alone reminded him of his soulmark which brought a smile to his face.

He allowed himself a few deep breaths to compose himself, then he stepped out the car, locking it as he made his way over to Prompto. 

The moment Prompto noticed him; he looked at Noctis with a gaping jaw. He went to speak, but Noctis cut in.

“Look, I know I’m not who you expected to show up, but hear me out, okay? If you say no I’ll back off, but I can’t let you tell this guy you love him without first hearing that I’m in love with you. I-I don’t know when my feelings changed, but I know I never want to be with anyone but you, ever. You’re my sun, my purpose in life and I want you to be mine… please?” Noctis asked, holding out his gloved hand to Prompto. “I love you, Prom.” 

Prompto shook his head, letting out a small laugh. “You’re clueless…” 

“What?” Noctis asked, with a frown. He was expecting something a little more like ‘no dude’ or ‘let’s give it a go’.

Prompto stepped forward, his laugh increasing as he bypassed Noctis’ hand and wrapped his arms around Noctis, whacking himself in the face with the bouquet he’d purchased. “Dude, you’re so clueless. I love it.” 

Noctis placed his hands on Prompto’s waist, pushing him back just enough to see his face. “What are you on about?” 

Prompto tried to stifle his laugh as he slipped out of Noctis’ hold. He held the bouquet out, which Noctis took and placed his fingers on his wristband, looping them under the fabric. “There’s a reason I’ve always loved the night sky. The stars are pretty, but they're nothing without the moon,” Prompto said, sliding his wristband off to reveal a full moon.

“The moon...” Noctis whispered, with his eyes widened, as his free hand instinctively covered his gloved hand. Prompto’s soulmark caught the sun in a way that made it look as if it was reflecting light off it, the same way his own shimmered brighter than any other mark he knew of. Balancing the bouquet in the crook of his arm, he slipped his glove off revealing the sun.

“Woah… that’s… wow,” Prompto gasped, unable to find any better words to describe it. The soulmark‘s matched perfectly. “You understand now why I said your clueless, bro?” 

“Yeah…” Noctis nodded, unable to stop looking at the matching marks. “Your soulmate, the guy I was jealous of… he was me all along…” 

“Awww, you were jealous?” Prompto teased, taking Noctis’ marked hand in his.

“You’re gonna be smug about this, aren’t you?” Noctis grinned, pulling Prompto closer.

“Maybe,” Prompto laughed. He tilted his head back in time with Noctis leaning closer. 

The kiss was chaste, but that was all they could afford in public.

“Still wanna get the couple’s sundae?” Noctis asked, taking Prompto’s hand.

“You bet! Totally getting one of their milkshakes too,” Prompto responded with the biggest smile.

Noctis looked at his soulmate. It felt so right that he had no idea how he’d missed it before. Leading the way over to the entrance, he offered Prompto his own smile. “Good. It’s my treat.”


End file.
